


Final Answer

by sapphireswimming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Homeschooling, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: He really should have thrown paper.
Kudos: 1





	Final Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9920791/2/Wingtips

Dean rapped on the door tentatively, wishing that Sam had chosen to conduct this interview. If he had known he'd choose the library duty instead of the girl (she was even a brainiac- just up his alley!- and if there was one thing Sam liked more than books it was people) he would have thrown paper.

But he had been so sure… and had underestimated his younger brother once again and so it was him standing in front of the door as a modestly dressed woman clutched the door frame and stared at him warily.

"Mrs. Holloway?"

"Yes."

"My name is Dean. I'm a friend of your daughter's. I just heard about the accident and wondered if I might be able to, uh, come in…?" He shifted and gave her a hopeful smile.

She hesitated, looked up as if she could see through the ceiling before replying, "Elizabeth hasn't really been talking to anyone about… I don't know…"

"Well, it couldn't hurt if you asked, now could it?"

"Come on in…" she trailed off as Dean let himself into the living room.

"I'll just… go let her know you're here. Maybe she will come down…"

Dean took a seat on the nearest couch. The woman had almost started up the stairs when she turned around. "How do you know my daughter?"

"School," he said, hoping that the girl would remember him and Sam from the funeral, or at least, play along.

Mrs. Holloway looked at him oddly.

"High school," Dean added, hoping she wouldn't press him for details. He couldn't even remember what college the girl went to and saying the wrong name would probably get him booted out. But apparently, he'd given the wrong answer because the woman came back down the steps and pinned him with a stare.

"Elizabeth was home schooled."

Oh.

Dean froze for a moment, then shrugged and replied, "So was I."


End file.
